


Sharpie Calling Card

by marvelmedigeekfics



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23801500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelmedigeekfics/pseuds/marvelmedigeekfics
Summary: The time where Buck and Eddie meet in a different life.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714828
Kudos: 52





	Sharpie Calling Card

“What’s your name?” Buck said to the man that just got hit in a hit and run.

“Are you hitting on me?” He slurred, his eyes not fully open and his hands moving up to the growing blood stain on his shirt where Buck’s hand was already placed.

“Something like that, man. Seriously, what’s your name?”

“It’s EdmUndO.” He drug out the syllables and finally opened his eyes fully. “You are cute.”

“Thank you. Now stay still.” Buck scoured this man for any other injuries.

“Trauma to the chest, that’s it. And my ankle’s broken.”

“Let the paramedics decide that for you, bud.”

“I hope it’s not my coworkers. I’ll never hear the end of it. A cute stranger fixing me up and not getting their number? Forget about it.”

“Eddie Diaz?!” Said the paramedics from behind Buck. Eddie sighed heavily and threw his arm over his eyes.

“Cute stranger fixing you up? It’s your lucky day.” The male paramedic took over Buck’s pressure and the female one took a quick look at Buck, then determining him to be fine.

Once the paramedics had gotten Eddie fixed well enough for transport, Buck pulled out a sharpie and scrawled his number on the back of Eddie’s hand with his free hand.


End file.
